


Missions with Master Jinn

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: The Padawans are supposed to be sneaking around, and staying undetected.It doesn't quite go as planned.(Whumptober day 3: Manhandled/forced to the knees/held at gunpoint)
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Missions with Master Jinn

“Alright, I’ve decided I’m not going on missions with Master Jinn on them anymore,” Bant whispered. Quinlan thought it was meant to be lighthearted, but the terror in her voice sort of made the joke fall flat.

“They usually don’t turn out this bad,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“That’s nerfshit and you know it Obi-Wan,” Quinlan hissed back.

“Shut up!” A blaster was roughly shoved into Quinlan’s back, as though he could forget about it. Bant and Obi-Wan shut their mouths in terrified silence.

The merc who was not currently holding Quinlan hostage roughly grabbed Obi-Wan’s arms and twisted them around behind him. Obi-Wan grimaced in either irritation or pain—Quinlan couldn’t tell. 

Then, suddenly, his presence in the Force dimmed dramatically, and his shoulders sagged like he was suddenly carrying a large invisible weight. Force binders. They had  _ Force binders _ , they knew the three of them were Jedi, that changed  _ everything _ .

The merc moved on to Bant, and she squeaked in pain when he forced her arms behind her back. Then her presence dimmed as well. Quinlan hoped that Master Jinn and Master Fisto could sense this. Hopefully they knew that something was going terribly wrong.

Quinlan desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation. It was smart of them, putting the gun to  _ his _ head. If they’d done it to Obi-Wan, he’d have tried something self-sacrificial and reckless already. And Bant, he didn’t know what she would have done. Probably frozen up the way she was frozen up now. Master Fisto’s missions usually didn’t turn out like this.

The gun moved away from him as the man with binders approached. “You really don’t want to do that,” Quinlan said, doing as strong a Force-Suggestion as he could.

The man scoffed. “Shut up,” he said, wrenching Quinlan’s arms down and snapping the binders on him. His body felt heavier, and the world seemed dimmed. His mind felt...foggy, almost. This wasn’t his first time in Force binders, but he always  hated  it.

“Boss, we’ve got three more Jedi down here sneaking around,” said the man with the blaster.

“Bring them to the Great Hall,” a voice crackled out.

Quinlan was roughly shoved forward and to the right. He couldn’t help but yelp in alarm. 

“Get going,” the man with cuffs said.

“And if you don’t comply, the Calamari gets it.”

Bant whimpered as the blaster was now shoved at  _ her _ back.

The three of them slowly, compliantly made their way to the Great Hall. There, Quinlan saw Master Fisto and Master Jinn in the center, flanked on all sides by hired muscle with blasters pointed at them. Their hands were on their heads.

Quinlan wished his own master was here. Master Tholme would be able to get them out of this mess, he was sure of it.

Two of the mercs peeled off from the circle around the Masters to join the Padawans. Quinlan was shoved to his knees, and his friends soon followed suit. Cold metal met his temple, a threat not to do anything stupid.

The local despot of the week gave a smug smile. “Now that we have all of your little spies, I think it’s time to  _ negotiate _ , don’t you?”


End file.
